


Pretty U

by Kpop_Clouds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Jeon Wonwoo, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Swearing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Clouds/pseuds/Kpop_Clouds
Summary: Wonwoo has been harboring a major crush on one of his closest friends, Mingyu, for what feels like forever now. He thinks he’ll never be able to confess his feelings, but that all changes one night due to a simple game of truth or dare.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Pretty U

**Author's Note:**

> I promise myself, while drinking a glass of water in the morning, to tell you. I will confess what has been on the tip of my tongue. You are pretty. -Pretty U (Seventeen)

A mixture of groans and cheers filled the large guest bedroom of Wonwoo’s house when Junhui suggested that the thirteen of them play truth or dare. They were all seated in a circle on the floor, red solo cups and beer cans strewn about them as an aftermath of the party that had just taken place in the house. All the other guests drunkenly had made their way out of the senior’s house and Chan, sweet little Chan, suggested that the thirteen best friends have a sleepover, and who could say no to Chan? 

So here they were, sprawled out on the floor in pajamas, some wearing their own and others borrowing some of Wonwoo’s many t-shirts and sweatpants, getting ready to play a game that teenage girls would play at their sleepovers and squeal when they were told to do or confess something involving a boy. 

“Okay, let’s begin,” Seokmin said, with too much excitement in Wonwoo’s opinion, as he placed an empty vodka bottle in the center of the circle and spun it. 

The game started out as innocently as a game of truth or dare between thirteen college boys could. An embarrassing story here, an even more embarrassing dare there, and so on. It wasn’t until about five or six turns in did the game take a, in Wonwoo’s opinion, turn for the worst. 

Soonyoung had just finished confessing that he had a crush on someone (though he refused to reveal who it was since “that wasn’t part of the dare”) so it was his turn to spin the bottle. Thirteen pairs of eyes watched the clear bottle intently as it slowly came to a stop, pointing directly at Jeonghan. “Truth or dare, Han?”

“Oh, definitely dare I’m not a pussy.” Jeonghan smirked and leant back, supporting himself with his hands as he looked at Soonyoung with a challenging glint in his eyes. On a normal day, Wonwoo would be scared of that look because he’s seen it enough times to know what comes after it, but right now he's drunk out of his mind and he could only really focus on the boy sitting directly across from him. Mingyu. 

The six foot tall overgrown puppy was watching Jeonghan as if he was his favorite television show and honestly, Wonwoo couldn’t blame him. The second oldest member was very entertaining, drunk or sober, as long as you weren’t pulled into whatever he was doing. Plus, Mingyu looked adorable with that bright smile and wide sparkly eyes that appeared on his face when Soonyoung had dared Jeonghan to give Jisoo a lap dance. 

Watching Jeonghan fulfill his dare was… interesting, to say the least. Seungkwan had fetched the wooden desk chair in the room and guided Jisoo to sit on it as Soonyoung and Jeonghan chose the song for the dance. When the slow, sensual song started playing, Jeonghan smirked as he slowly walked over to the now furiously blushing boy sitting in the chair in front of him. Jeonghan “performed”, for lack of a better word, for about half the song as Jisoo sat completely still in the chair, gripping onto the armrests so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

When the dare was finally complete, there were a couple beats of silence before eleven out of the thirteen boys burst into uncontrollable laughter and applause, excluding a smirking Jeonghan and a blushing Jisoo who was quietly putting the chair back and sitting in his spot in the circle. 

“Okay, my turn to spin the bottle,” Jeonghan said as he rubbed his hands together like a villain plotting their next evil scheme. Which, to be honest, wasn’t that far off from the truth. 

Wonwoo’s eyebrows shot up a little when the bottle slowed to a stop in front of none other than Kim Mingyu. The boy let out a nervous laugh when the rest of the guys looked at him with mischievous eyes. The most unsettling gaze, however, was Jeonghan's. 

“Truth or dare, Mingyu?” The boy in question looked down at his lap and bit at his lip as he thought about his answer. Knowing Jeonghan, both choices could end up with him thoroughly embarrassed. ‘Fuck it,’ Mingyu thought as he looked up to meet the older’s challenging stare. 

“Dare.” Fake gasps of surprise were heard as Jeonghan’s smirk grew wider. 

“Feeling brave, are we? Okay, then. I dare you to...” Jeonghan trailed off as he scanned over the rest of the boys, stopping when he looked at Seungcheol, who was sitting right next to Mingyu. “... make out with Seungcheol.” 

Wonwoo felt the blood drain from his face. Wait what? Did he hear that correctly? Jeonghan just dared Mingyu, his Mingyu, to make out with Choi Seungcheol? 

Mingyu hesitated before asking Seungcheol if he was okay with it. ‘Please say no,’ Wonwoo thought desperately in his head. Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders and pulled Mingyu to straddle his lap, the younger easily complying. Wait, that wasn’t part of the dare. Wonwoo dug his nails into the palm of his hands as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. 

The two of them sat there for a couple seconds just staring at each other, Mingyu’s arms were loosely wrapped around Seungcheol’s neck as the older had his hands lightly placed on Mingyu’s waist. Oh, how much Wonwoo wished those were his hands on the taller’s hips instead. 

Then, without warning, they started to… make out. It wasn’t anything special really, just two boys locking lips with each other as the people around them let out very loud shouts and very exaggerated whistles. 

Wonwoo noticed how neither Mingyu nor Seungcheol looked like they were enjoying it too much. Not to say that they looked disgusted, they just acted uninterested as they fulfilled Mingyu’s dare. Seeing that eased Wonwoo’s heart a little bit, but he still couldn’t help the raging feeling of jealousy pooling in his gut as he for some reason couldn’t take his eyes away from what was happening in front of him. 

The two boys only kissed for around ten seconds, but it felt closer to ten minutes to Wonwoo, who, to be honest, felt slightly guilty about how he reacted to this whole scene. He knew Mingyu wasn’t his, he knew that they weren’t in a relationship and he doesn’t really have the right to tell the younger boy whom or whom not to kiss. But, his brain was unable to stop his heart from hurting seeing Mingyu in another man’s lap. 

So, being the annoyingly petty person that he is, Wonwoo immediately stormed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen as soon as Mingyu was settled into his spot in the circle. Not wanting to make it too obvious to the others how he felt at the moment, he didn’t slam the door closed no matter how much he wanted to. He did, however, purposefully make his footsteps louder than usual to get the point that he was a little bit pissed across. Well, maybe a tad bit more than a little bit. 

He knew that he was probably overreacting about everything but, he was still drunk and didn’t really have as strong of a filter at the moment. Plus, he just really wanted the others to think something was wrong for some reason. It must have worked, because he could hear the faint and worried voices of his twelve other companions while making his way towards the kitchen. 

The downstairs level of the house was still a mess due to the party that had taken place there just a couple of hours earlier. Honestly, it looked like a stampede had occurred. But, Wonwoo really couldn’t bring himself to care as he got a glass of cold water from the fridge and chugged all of it angrily.

“Wonu? Are you okay?” His jaw tensed at the sound of a voice that was unmistakably Mingyu’s coming from the bottom of the staircase. He turned around in the most normal way he could to see the younger staring at him with concern filling his eyes, his lower lip jutting out in a pout, and his head tilted slightly to the side in confusion like an actual puppy. Wonwoo almost forgot how angry he was because of how cute the sight was.

Now, he wasn’t necessarily angry at Mingyu, not at all. He wasn’t angry at Seungcheol either, or even Jeonghan. He was really just angry at himself for letting his feelings for one of his closest friends get as strong as they did while he was being too much of a coward to confess. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m totally fine. Why do you ask?” ‘Stupid, you know exactly why he asked,’ Wonwoo thought to himself as he refilled his glass just so he could distract himself from Mingyu’s burning gaze. 

“It’s just you kinda,” the younger paused as if to think of the right way to say it before continuing, “stormed out on us back there and I wanted to see if everything was okay. You usually don’t do something like that.” Wonwoo felt butterflies swarming his stomach at the idea of Mingyu being worried about him and coming to check on him. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face when he set the half empty glass down on the counter and looked to meet Mingyu’s eyes. 

“I’m fine, Gyu. It’s nothing you need to worry about. Just something I may have overreacted a little bit about.” Wonwoo hoped that he looked and sounded as reassuring as he thought he did to put the taller boy in front of him at ease,

“This is about the dare, isn’t it? The one where I had to kiss Seungcheol?” The moment those words left Mingyu’s mouth, Wonwoo felt his entire face drop. His eyes widened and his hands started clenching into fists involuntarily. The younger must have seen this because he nodded silently and walked closer to the boy in front of him. 

“Wonwoo, if you’re worried that there is something going on between me and Seungcheol for some reason, I’m happy to tell you that he and I are just friends.” Mingyu stopped only about a step in front of the older, who couldn’t seem to bring himself to do anything else except look at him. “In fact, I actually like someone else at the moment.”

‘Oh,’ Wonwoo could feel his heart physically hurting at that. Of course Mingyu likes someone at the moment. And there’s a big chance that person likes him back knowing how irresistible he was. Of course, why did he ever think he had a chance with- “It’s you.”

The conductor of Wonwoo’s train of thoughts slammed on the brakes when he processed what the taller man had said. “What? Wait, you’re saying that the person that you like… is me?”

Mingyu confirmed his suspicions by nodding his head, a light blush blooming high on his cheeks as he did so. “I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out sooner though, I thought I was being so obvious.”

Wonwoo didn’t reply to him as he just stared at Mingyu, his brain still trying to prove to himself that this wasn’t just some drunken fantasy and his long time crush really did just confess to liking him back. Mingyu must have taken this as a bad sign however because he immediately started panicking and rushing out words at Wonwoo’s lack of response.

“It’s okay if you don’t like me back though. I just thought that maybe that was the case because of how you reacted back there. But, I was probably wrong and just over analyzing things. Or you reacted that way because you like Seungcheol instead and oh god I’m so sorry-” 

Wonwoo’s brain was finally able to catch up as he wrapped one arm around Mingyu’s waist and placed one hand on the other’s nape, pulling him into a kiss to cut off his rambling. The kiss tasted like alcohol and perfection. He felt two warm hands land on his shoulders and heard a small noise of surprise come from the other's lips. He smiled into the taller's mouth when he felt Mingyu start to kiss back. When Wonwoo pulled away he couldn't help but let out a low laugh at Mingyu's dazed and blissed out expression as the younger slowly opened his eyes. The two boys stared at each other for a couple a moments with mirrored looks of fondness. 

“Don’t worry, I like you too, you giant puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't really know if I like this or not but I'm going to post it anyway. To be completely honest, one of the main reasons I'm posting this is because I wanted to just post something here. Don't judge me okay. This also may be the start of a series of one shots I'm gonna do that are based off Seventeen song lyrics or just song lyrics in general. Which is something I thought of while figuring out what the hell to title this randomness. Let's just say I found a lyric from Pretty U that somehow correlated to the "plot" of this and it was just too good of an opportunity to not use.


End file.
